


Need of Relaxation

by cartooneddiva



Series: Korrasamis [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartooneddiva/pseuds/cartooneddiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's off from work and Korra's home for the day pretty early. They haven't spent a day together in what seems like forever //it's been four days//.. They have to release their hormonal frustration some how...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smutty/korra fic I've ever written. Actually, I wrote this four months ago and I'm just posting it now... So... Me @ Myself... why... I might do a revised version of this in the future. Might.

The women walked through the door, letting out a sigh of relief as she pulled her boots off with a huff. She tossed her keys onto the table that decorated the center of the room and made herself feel at home. Well, this was her home, yet, it was still all new to her. She began to kick her feet up and tear away at her restraining arm wraps when suddenly, she heard her name from down the hall.

"Korra, is that you," the elegant voice rang from the halls. The darker woman smiled at the sound of her name and stretched out along the sofa, her head leaning against the armrest and her hands atop her abdomen.

"Yeah, it's me," she chimed, glancing around the room. "Tenzin let me go early. He said I was 'distracting him'," she pouted. "All I was doing was messing around with Meelo and Rohan," she sighed as she realized she was venting aloud while no one was listen. Then, all of a sudden, there was footsteps trotting down the hall, and that beautiful figure hovering above her. Her jet black hair was tied loosely, bangs cascading down porcelain skin, emerald eyes met cerulean ones, her glossy, ruby lips were parted, cheeks flushed or was that makeup? Korra swallowed hard; her mouth felt instantly dry as the woman leaned down to eye level with her.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad day," she mumbled, her hand lurching forward to steady herself, resting it on her partners more rugged one. Her long slender fingers interlocking with her own as her free hand slipped into her short, messy hair. The younger girl glanced down briefly noticing that her shirt was extremely low cut, and she had a very extensive view of what was underneath. She tried to avert her eyes in a quick, panicked movement, though she could feel her face rise in temperature and her lover squeeze her hand in acknowledgement. She wasn't so used to all this new stuff that was happening.

"I can make the rest of your day worth your while," with those words, her breath hitched, and she felt herself inch closer. She pulled her hands away from her partner's interlaced hand, and flung her arms around her girlfriend's body. She could feel her warm breath against her lips, which smelt of alcohol.

" 'Sami, have you been drinking," she curiously asked with a slight smirk on her face. Busted. Asami frowned, her gaze elsewhere, "I'm sorry, I just missed you." With that, she glanced through her inky hair with a miserable look on her face. A pang of guilt shot through Korra as the taller woman began to create tiny circles over her significant other's collar bone. She gripped the fabric of her shirt before her hands traveled to her midsection, and sliding her onto of herself. Korra hadn't entirely noticed until that moment that she was only sporting her undergarments at the moment which made her turn away in embarrassment as Asami smiled sympathetically.

"It's not like I'm drunk. I only had a couple shots. I am a heavyweight after all," she smirked, planting a kiss on her lovers jaw.

"Unlike yourself," Asami added, and right then and there started an all out war. Korra shot back a thousand remarks at a mile a minute until red lips met her's suddenly and there was silence. Arms were moving all around, exploring each other's bodies in a tangled mess of limbs. When they parted for air, panting and heaving, her eyes opened to slits to capture the beauty of her lover to notice he was staring back at her. Her eyes were dark, full of lust. Their lips crashed against each other, more sloppy and passionate as before, Asami begging for entrance at that point. The woman on the bottom began pulling at the hem of the shirt her girlfriend was wearing. She felt her nod into the kiss as she slowly peeled off the engineer's battle worn t-shirt. Of course, there was always that tricky bra to handle. Korra never really understood those contraptions so well. They were meant to hold your breast up, simple, but did they have to have so many clips and pulleys on them?

Asami broke the kiss and leaned into Korra's neck, her hands fiddling with her fur's hearty knot, which also held up her pants. She placed soft kisses on exposed parts of skin, her chin, her jaw, her ear until she finally yanked off her bottoms with a grunt.

"Having trouble," Korra smirked as she felt the girl buried in the crook of her neck scrunch her nose and let out a frustrated sigh. She continued to kiss sensitive spots, nipping at her earlobe. She sat up, atop her throne, and snuck her hands up Korra's relatively tight top and around her sides. She grazed her thumbs over her skin slowly as cool blue eyes gaze at her. Was she angry?

"Just take it off already," she growled, her hands making there way up Asami's built body in the process. She wasn't as toned as she was but she was athletic. Her fingers traced over the trying lines of her stomach to her abdomen, and around to her back where to multiple clips of her bra were. She fumbled over them, gritting her teeth as she pulled and yanked at the tiny buckle. In a state o frustration she pulled a bit too hard and. Snap. The little thing came right off. On the plus side, her bra came off.

"Korra–,"

"I'm sorry!"

With a moment of silence for the loss, Asami looked back at her girlfriend, her prey more or less. Korra was looking away, her eyes directed towards the floor, her face red hot in embarrassment, or was it she's flustered because there was a ,practically nude, beautiful woman, mounting her?

"Korra, what's wrong," she put her hand on the darker woman's cheek, leaning forward so it would be a fraction less awkward. The woman glanced at her, she seemed, lackluster somewhat. Disappointed. The way she looked at her was unforgettable. Ocean eyes piercing through her, her pupils dilated. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Is it me," she stuttered, glancing away from the enchanting stare that was giving her goosebumps. She felt her heart start to race and possibly feel Korra's pounding as well. She could almost feel her heart sink if the answer was yes. Would that mean they would break up? Would Korra move out? Would they not be friends anymore? She finally replied.

"Well, yes and no. I'm not so sure. I feel unsure of myself, like, all of a sudden I'm so inexperienced," she muttered, sticking out her lower lip and furrowing her eyebrows. The older woman grinned, tucking lose stands of hair behind her partner's ear.

"We've had sex plenty of times before, why do you think you feel this way now," she sheepishly smirked at her words. Korra smiled with a shrug, "if I had to take an educated guess, maybe it's because I just moved in?" Bingo. Asami's eyes widened and eyebrows raised.

"You've been here for about a week an a half, Korra. You're the one that asked to move in. You were basically living here before that anyway. Plus, it's not like we haven't had sex here before either, on this very couch, in this very position. I'm sorry if you're not ready, we don't have to do it now," she sat up, folding her arms over her chest, about to gather up her articles of clothing, she was completely red with embarrassment when Korra firmly grasped her biceps and pulled her into a intense kiss. Korra was always full of surprises, especially when it came to the bedroom, she never knew what she was going to do next. When the short haired girl pulled away, she ran her fingers through Asami's silky hair, taking out the tie she had done. Taken aback, by the brave action of the younger woman she went in for another kiss, that turned into another, that was another, until they were fully deepening each kiss taken, more lustfull than the last. When breaking for air; Korra smiled bashfully.

"I know, you're totally right. I'm being so weird lately about this stuff, and there's not really a reason. I'm just super overwhelmed right now. Moving and training with Rohan, plus all that Avatar shit. It's a lot of work. I know you'd know about a lot of work," she chirped with a that original toothy smile. Asami forced a frown although, she was smiling like an idiot as she took a hold of Korra's cheeks, cupping them in her palms.

"Of course I'm right. Yes, I also do know what a lot of work is. Ten times the amount as you. Try rebuilding an entire city. Twice," she remarked with a snarky grin. Korra only glared with a pout and a 'yeah, whatever,' look.

"Anywho, we were doing something," she placed her finger on her chin then regained control over her partner, placing her hands on the short haired woman's stomach. The darker girl smirked with a faint blush creeping up on her face. With a nod; they continued. Korra wanted to be the dominant one; always was, firmly grasping Asami's hips, and attempting to flip positions. To her unfortunate avail, it was no use. Even with her strength on her side, Asami remained on top. The dark haired woman tugged on the tight blue fabric that was attached to the water tribe girl. She sat up ever so slightly and off it went, that and her breast bindings as well. Even though she's seen her girlfriend shirtless millions of times, her physique always impressed her. She outlined the lines of abdominal muscles, the way her body had different curves and angles. Her left hand snaked its way from her toned midsection to her ribs and finally to the pair of supple breasts. As her hand met the other's sensitive spots, she let in a sharp inhale and released a heavy exhale, tilting her head back against the couch.

Asami brought her head to Korra's fully exposed neck, inhaling the woman's natural musky odor along with a touch of the perfume Asami insisted she sprits on that morning. She began leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down her neck, not getting the response she clearly wanted. Though, she knew the woman's weak spots, and knew how to please her. She smirked into each individual kiss making her way across the back of her neck gently, grazing her teeth against the area's she knew would make the woman scream. She felt Korra tug at her hair, biting her lower lip and hum quietly. Korra wasn't the kind of gal to scream and moan unless asked to. Naturally, then, she was a loud person.

"It's okay, Korra, I want to hear you," she breathed into her ear, making the other shutter and nod respectively. Asami kissed below her lover's ear, guiding her way down to her collar bone, making wet, careless teeth marks. She skimmed over the skin with her tongue before softly nibbling on the spot. For sure she was going to get the reaction she desired. Korra ran her fingers through the woman's black locks, pulling her hair while doing so. As the younger woman let out a sound of pleasure so did the other one, releasing her death grip on her collar bone. Her voice was like no other, something she hadn't heard before. Nothing can compare it to any other whine or whimper from another time. She seemed vulnerable but so full of passion. Korra thought about it briefly before lips met her's. Asami likes it that way?

They were kissing for what seemed for minutes but was only seconds when Asami pulled away and returned to Korra's salivated drenched neck. She let her hands explore the taller woman's porcelain skin, regarding that every kiss she made, her hands would shift, and moans escaped her. Her hand slipped down to Asami's rear and she felt the woman jump, her thumb tucking into the waistband of her panties. Her other hand feeling around her back, traveling from her shoulder blades to her middle back. The other woman kissed her way down her girlfriend's cleavage, hands making their way to her sides, her long fingers gliding over her dark, muscular skin. She made her rounds and circled over to her breast sucking the peak lightly. Korra's fingers dug into clear, white skin, her grip on the black garment becoming tighter and pulling it down. Her voice rang out throughout their apartment, making Asami smirk blissfully.

Her mouth released her breast, damp in spit, the corners of Asami's mouth dripping in drool. She leaned in to kiss her partner, if possible, more seductive than before. She felt her stomach twitch and flip, that usual feeling, the heat starting to boil up, her core beginning to alter, that throbbing. She felt Asami's tongue force it's way into her mouth and she smiled on entrance. Soft grunts came from the raven haired woman as she basically toyed with Korra. Her hand wandering around her body until they reached her underwear, slowly and gracefully slipping them off. Finally, she thought, but how was she suppose the get her lover's off? The position she was in made it nearly impossible to take them off. She gazed towards her predicament and only one thought came to mind.

ZZZZSSTT

She scorned the panties right off her body, leaving her girlfriend complete nude. Asami's cheeks grew in color as she what had happened. She had no emotion to show except embarrassment. Maybe a hint of rage.

"Korra! I told you to stop bending while we have sex!"

"Sorry!"

She let out a sigh, not so sure of relief, but not of discomfort, just a sigh. Korra flashed her cheeky, childish grin then Asami was back at kissing her, slowly and rhythmically, quickening the pace over time. Before she even realized, Asami's hand was touching her inner thigh, the other hand resting on her shoulder, her thumb ever so lightly rubbing over the same areas. She felt her heart race, and her hair stand on ends. Every time they end up doing this, it always feels like the first time over again. She gets butterflies, the pit in her stomach drops, and everything feels like a dream.

Asami was content on teasing Korra, she always does and always will. She fingers hovered around her opening, lingering for awhile, before she used her thumb and the knuckle of her index finger to separate her folds. Asami smirked at the thought of how wet Korra was already from what they had been doing. The very tip of her thumb brushed over her bud, and Korra launched forward, with a furious grunt. She wasn't even starting yet and Korra wanted to end it. Her middle finger sloshed it's way around her opening until she entered her without any hesitation. She dug her nails into her back, her hand slipping down her back sluggishly, when both hands grabbed ahold of her waist. She couldn't comprehend words, and she was just uttering at that point, trying to say her partner's name or a command, they were just sharp breaths and deep sighs now.

"Ahh Ass Asahhh- mi, fahh- fahhss- ter," she groaned, trying to speak but moaning every long syllable. She knew what she meant and proceeded with what she wanted. She eased her finger in and out quicker, more demanding than beforehand, getting a tightening grip around her digit. She could feel her clit pulsing and throbbing beneath her finger tip, and she didn't want it to end just yet. She quickly slid her ring finger in and Korra yelped in response, her name escaping her lips in tattered, broken grunts.

"I- I, Ahh Sami," she exhaled, a sweat breaking, her moans echoing throughout the entire room. Her walls were closing in, and Asami curled her fingers, sliding them in and out while moving them around her closed walls to search for her sweet spot. And with that, she moaned loudly at a certain touch, her core on fire, burning for release, her stomach was flipped upside down from the whole ordeal. She buckled her hips, leaning towards Asami for a kiss. Willingly accepting, she could feel and hear Korra crying into their kiss as she quickly broke away, throwing her head back and letting out a final ecstasy filled sigh. She felt the waterfall of her fluids run over her fingers as she worked through it. She pulled her hand from the moist territory, and locked eyes with her girlfriend, the love of her life. She looked tired but she could easily go for another three rounds. Korra leaned in locking lips with Asami for the umpteenth time that day.

"I love you, Asami," she smiled, and planted another kiss upon those beautiful red lips of hers. Then another, and another, another. Asami pulled away and rested her forehead against the other's and looked into those sparkling blue oceans.

"I love you too, Korra."


End file.
